Help Wanted
by Ozzyols
Summary: A newly minted Probationary Agent finds out about their first field assignment... and their new Team Leader.  One shot - complete


**This ficlet came to me after watching Episode 7 of Season 4 "Sandblast"**  
><strong>Please enjoy. Reviews always welcome!<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon. The papers were all in order, the evaluations complete. Once the Director signed off on their appointment, the new intake of Probationary Agents would be given their first field assignments.<p>

There were eight in all for this intake, an eclectic lot of five young men and three young women, their backgrounds as diverse as their fields of study. They had managed to survive everything the selection process could throw at them and now they were at the final hurdle.

They waited anxiously in a boardroom at NCIS home office. The Agent escorting them had told them that their assignments would be down shortly.

For one applicant, that wait was the culmination of what seemed like a lifetime of work. Nothing was going to feel so good as to get this first assignment

The rest of the group had spent the time chatting about their training and the scuttlebutt they had heard about life as an NCIS officer and who they were likely to be teamed with.

"I've heard Paxton's team is looking for someone." Bryce O'neill commented.

"He's cyberunit isn't he?" someone asked.

"Yeah, so my money's on Jenna being placed with him."

"MCRT is looking for someone too I heard."

"God, would you really want to be in that unit?"

"You don't think the rumors are true?"

"He can't be any worse that range instructor we had a FLETC, I honestly thought he was going to put a bullet through Mullrony's head!"

"I dunno… my cousin worked in legals here a few years ago, she said he was the most aggravating man she had ever had to deal with."

"You know I heard he once…"

The conversation was cut short by the opening of the conference room door as Special Agent Anne Peterson from recruitment stepped in.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Well you will be pleased to know that the Director has signed off on you all and I have your assignments here."

Agent Peterson smiled as she walked around the room handing out files to the eight new agents.

"Some of you will need to make arrangements to relocate to your assigned operational divisions, we have made allowances for travel time and adjusted your start dates accordingly. If you see me after this meeting I will give you the requisite information to assist you with relocating your belongings. If your assignment is local the expectation is that you will present yourself first thing Monday morning." Agent Peterson's grin widened. "I know you're all anxious to find out where you're going so I'll give you a couple of minutes to read your assignments. Any questions I'll just be out the door."

Anne Peterson could have done a strip tease at that moment for all the good it would do. Eight sets of eyes were fixated on the documents before them.

"I got Norfolk."

"I'm going to Chicago."

"San Francisco here I come…"

Their words were just that… words… just background noise. Seven people yattering about nothing. This was what mattered. This document. Three little words – MCRT; Navy Yard

"Damn! Who the hell did you piss off? Hey guys! Guess who got you-know-who?" Bryce elbowed his friend. "Good luck, you're gonna need it… say who's up for some drinks to celebrate?"

Six responses rose in unison as the elated new agents left the room. Finally in the still of conference one remained – the file still open on the table in front of them.

Time lost all meaning and eight years disappeared in a flash.

"Oh… there you are." Anne Peterson voice broke the interlude. "I'm glad you've not left. Since you're staying here with us and you're it so to speak, I might as well show you to your desk."

"You know where I'm going to be sitting?"

"Sure… Your boss had it picked out for you before the Director signed off on you." Agent Peterson said as they rounded the corner into the main squad room.

"He did, I didn't know he knew I was an applicant?"

"Oh… he knew… requested you specifically. Here you go." Agent Peterson pointed to an empty desk nestled near the stairs to the mezzanine level. "When you come in on Monday security will have your new pass for you. Good luck."

As Agent Peterson moved off a solitary item sitting flush in the middle of the desk caught the new agents attention. An LP, an old one, one that shouldn't be in DC at all. How had it got here?

"She thought you might like to have it to listen to after your first week on the job" a voice from behind said.

Spinning around Joshua Cooper came face to face with his new Team Leader. Eight years had passed since they had last seen each other, there were a few grey hairs and some extra wrinkles, but the smile and sincere intensity was there on Anthony DiNozzo's face, just more mature.

"Mom sent this to you?"

"No Cooper, I just apperated it from thin air whad'ya think? Of course I spoke to her."

Josh smiled and ran his hands over his Dad's beloved Coltrane LP.

"Agent Peterson said you requested me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

Tony gave the younger man a flat incredulous stare.

"I told you before. We need the help." Tony slapped his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Now c'mon, let me buy you a drink."

Grabbing his file and the LP Josh followed his new boss towards the lift. Pausing Josh smiled. He had fulfilled his promise. The murder of his Dad had forged him, Princeton and Georgetown Law had shaped him and now Tony DiNozzo would hone his skills to serve justice.

Eight years ago he was ready to join up and serve his country. Tony had said then there was a right time and a right place… and he was right. _This_ was the time and _this_ was the place.

"Probie, you comin' or what?"

"Coming Boss."


End file.
